the_merciless_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Nefaria
Nefaria "Is the dove never to meet the sea, for want of the odious mountain?" ''-Over the Garden Wall: Into The Unknown'' Statistics Hunting: '''6/10 '''Strength: '''8/10 '''Speed: 10/10 Agility: '10/10 '''Fighting: '''9/10 '''Swimming: '''7/10 '''Leading: '''9/10 Story Nefaria was born in The Merciless Empire. When she was around 4 moons old, she hit her head hard, and she had to take 4 moons to recover, which greatly discouraged her into becoming what she's always wanted to be, a true killer. When she finally recovered, she was apprenticed with the mentor of Venom, a young sentinel at the time. On a hunting patrol she went on, she caught some prey, but a wolf named Stone kept insulting her and teasing her. Nefaria always vowed to seek revenge on him, but she couldn't focus, because she had a crush on Vik, another trainee. Nefaria trained well, determined to become a sentinel, and surprisingly, she finished training before Vik, who started 2 moons before her. This caused Nefaria to become popular among the canines, so Nefaria seeked friendship with an Epic Sportsman, Violet. Nefaria told Violet everything: About her crush on Vik, being overwhelmed by all the attention, not knowing who her family was, and Stone still continously insulting her. Violet decided to talk to Stone about it, but before she could, she was found dead. This death greatly upset Nefaria, who tried to seek vengeance on Stone, now a sportsman, herself. Nefaria lured Stone to the canyons, and tried to knock him off a steep cliff, knowing there was no way he could survive, but needless to say, was unsuccessful. Nefaria swore Stone to secrecy, and surprisingly, he obliged, not telling anyone about what Nefaria did. Soon then, Nefaria ended up seeking friendship in Stone, and they usually would talk about life. Little did Nefaria know, Vik had a crush on her back, and asked her out. Nefaria reluctantly said yes, and Nefaria usually hung out with Vik more. Nefaria would sleep in the nest next to Vik every night, until they finally became true mates. A large pack of wolves came into the camp, and The Merciless Empire was outnumbered. Everyone fought as hard as they could, but Stone and Malachite, one of the leaders, were killed. Nefaria suddenly realized how much Stone meant to her, and as Moss, another leader, named Reece an emporer, Nefaria thought about Stone. Many seasons later, Moss took her into the Emporer's den, and told her many things. Moss was her mother, Malachite was her father, Stone was her brother, and Violet was her sister. Nefaria couldn't believe it. Moss was the only survivor in her family. Later, when Nefaria was a warden, Moss died peacefully in her sleep, and Nefaria never forgot about her. After the disbandment of The Merciless Empire, Nefaria left the group with Shelby and Vik, while Oka was left to die from a Pack of wolves. Oka's death surprised her, and she didn't talk for days, and never felt the same again. Description A melanistic grey wolf, being black and gray, with blue eyes. Her nose is jet black, and her ears are grey inside. Personality Nefaria is a ruthless, bloodthirsty canis lupus. Since she's a high rank, the lower ranks treat her with respect, but Nefaria believes they give her too much respect, and usually doesn't hang out with them. She can be sweet and outgoing at some times, but she is rather isolated in her own world. She can be very manipulative and sly sometimes, and she tends to use that aspect of her to hide what is truly inside of her; A savage, bloodthirsty, menacing wolf. Relationships Reece: Reece is one of Nefaria's emporers, and Nefaria treats him with high respect, but he's also a close friend of hers. Zoltar: Zoltar is another of Nefaria's emporers, but she usually just plays around with him, instead of giving him a lot of respect. Venom: Venom is another emporer, though Nefaria treats her like an older sister, and never let's go of her. She was also Nefaria's mentor. Kira: Kira is one of Nefaria's fellow surrogates. Though Nefaria doesn't directly talk to her much, she gives her a high amount of respect. Vik: Vik was another surrogate. Vik is Nefaria's current mate, and Nefaria won't allow anything to get in the way of their relationship. After the disbandment, he left The Merciless Empire with Shelby and herself. Oka: Oka was a priest of The Merciless Empire. Like Venom, Nefaria treats her like a sister, and wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their bond. After the disbandment of The Merciless Empire, and Oka died, Nefaria was distraught for moons on end. She would communicate with her through Skyline, often having conversations about how much their lives had changed. Stone: Stone was Nefaria's littermate, but for half of her life, she never knew that. Stone would always treat her like a brother would, teasing her and playing with her. Nefaria hated him since she didn't know their relationship, and tried to throw him off a steep cliff, though was unsuccessful and they finally found common ground with each other. They remained that way until Stone was killed in a wolf attack. Violet: Violet was Nefaria's sister. Violet would always talk about her with Moss when she was a trainee, but when Nefaria became a sentinel, Nefaria and Violet found true friendship with each other, until Violet was found dead while trying to help Nefaria. Malachite: Malachite was Nefaria's father, and a former emporer of her pack. Nefaria didn't have much of a connection with him, but he was also killed in the wolf attack that killed her brother. Moss: Moss was a former leader of the Merciless Empire, and a former leader. Moss treated her like a daughter, and she was the one who finally revealed Nefaria's family to her. Moons after, Moss died peacefully in her sleep . Quotes "The Empire shines through me on the inside, but shows a darkness on the outside." "Will I ever be more than a surrogate of the Merciless Empire? The low ranks treat me with too much respect!" "I just need a couple minutes to be alone. Just one minute will be enough." "Sometimes, quiet is violent." '-''Car Radio: Twenty One Pilots'' "Though I'm weak, beaten down, I slip away, into the sounds." ''-Goner: Twenty One Pilots'' "You've met your enemy." Can't Sleep Can't Breathe: Digital Daggers "You'll never know what hit you." ''-The Devil Within: Digital Daggers'' "Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now." ''-That Would Be Enough/The Schuyler Sisters: Hamilton'' Realistic Gallery Nefaria's.jpg Characterizing.jpg black_wolf_by_balinlesavage.jpg maxresdefault.jpg white-wolf-and-black-wolf-wallpaper-3.jpg Animal Jam Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 10.38.38 PM.png Screenshot 2017-11-19 at 10.37.54 PM.png Credits Credits to EsdeathTheGeneral for drawing my banner! Category:Wolves Category:OC Pages